


Hail This, Bitch

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Nothing is going her way. She was forced to be part of Hydra and she was The Winter Soldier's handler. She was the only one that he would let get close with something in their hand. She was his younger sister. She needed to get out and he was going to be her ticket. She knew that this had to be done and no one could stop her from trying. It was time to start trying to start to right her wrongs. The Soldier's too. He was right. I need to take my control back. Everyone that she did this to protect, they all are dead. She was getting both of them out. Too bad that he'll lose his memories of her when his original ones come back.





	1. Prologue: The Winter Soldier

Hydra. It gives a bad taste in my mouth when I hear this word. It makes my stomach twirl and flip. Now, I'm not the most innocent person in the world but what they made me do, was a whole new level. Granted I had to to keep my brother safe. But that was 70 some years ago. I was given a super-soldier serum. Yes, like Captain America. I was 17 when they injected me. It burned when it went through my veins but at least it numbed the pain when half of my right arm was ripped off. Now, I worked with the Winter Soldier. Bucky. He was afraid the first time he woke up. He had no idea where he was and kept asking for someone named Steve. I knew who he was talking about but I couldn't talk to him. Just watch him and make sure he didn't do anything. He stared at me, "Where am I?" I stayed silent. He frowned, "Please. Just tell me where I am?"

I replied, "Iceland."

He frowned, "No. That's... That's impossible. The train. I fell."

I replied, "And you lived."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have. Why are you here?"

I replied, "They forced me."

He stared at me, "You're part of Hydra?"

I stiffened, "No. We are the KGB. I clean up their messes and they are very messy."

He frowned, "You.. you kill for them?"

I met his eyes, "Sometimes. You will too. In time."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not going to kill innocents."

I shook my head, "That's what I said when I first came here, but it's the only way here. To survive and to keep those you care about, alive. And they gave me this serum. Same that they gave to Steve."

He stared at me, "Who they were they threating to keep you on their leash?"

I replied, "My idol. I only met him once but he means more to more people than to me. I can't take away their hope."

He leaned back, "Yet you have no problem taking away their lives."

I replied, "Sacrifice the few to save the many. Plus, liquor helps to forget."

He shook his head, "You need to snap out of this. You need to take back control."

I looked down, "I can't. I'm too far in that I will get killed if I try to leave."

He replied, "Then go when you can."

I let out a laugh, "You have no idea how times I have tried. I have tried to kill myself many times but they always revive and patch me up. I've tried to run but they always caught me. They won't let me and most likely, won't let you."

He looked down, "Can you help me?"

I shook my head, "I would if I could. My hands are tied." I got up and walked to Dr. Zola. He turned and smiled, "Awake is he?"

I nodded, "Begging for me to help him."

He let out a chuckle, "Well, my beautiful Blue Jay, let's see how the serum will work on him." He grabbed a syringe and smiled. He made a gesture to follow and I did. He looked at two scientists and said, "Get Mr. Barnes and take him to the room."

They nodded and did as told. Zola said, "Did you do as told?"

I nodded, "He thinks he can trust me."

He smiled, "Good. He will be paired with you when we are done."

I asked, "How are you going to get him to follow orders? I'm here and Rogers has already proven to be hard to catch."

He smiled, "We perfected what we tried on you."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're taking away his memories?"

He gave a nod and turned, "Follow. You are going to need to do this to him when we are gone." I took a breath and followed. We walked through some doors and James was laying on the stretcher. He met my eyes and took a breath. I walked to the side and jumped up on a cabinet and kept my eyes on him. Zola said, "Are you paying attention, Birdie?"

I replied, "да."

He gave a nod and inserted the serum into James's right arm which drew a scream from him. I took a breath and just watched. Zola had him put in a chair with machines to the sides. I raised an eyebrow. He put a cap like-thing on James's head the threw a lever. It shot electricity and James tensed then screamed. I winced and took a breath. Would I have to do that to him? When they were finished, they took him back to the cell they had him in earlier. Zola waited until all the scientists were out before he closed the door. He turned and made a gesture to have me come down. I did as told and he said, "You will have to wipe his mind every two missions. Clear?"

I nodded, "Yes. But what of his arm. I'm sure you noticed that. He won't be much use on a mission like that."

He smiled, "An arm is being constructed. We'll teach you how to fix it when it is done."

I nodded, "Of course. Who will give orders later on?"

He smirked, "Someone powerful. They'll take good care of you two. If they don't, wipe the slate and make sure a strong leader takes over."

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Red Skull will last that long?"

He replied, "He will not be part of these plans. He won't know anything about Mr. Barnes. Is that clear?"

I nodded, "What will you call him?"

He smiled, "The Winter Soldier."

 

 

Key: да means yes


	2. Chapter One: December 16, 1991

"Let's go, Jimmy," Jay said. James 'Bucky' Barnes gave her a slight smile and replied, "I told you not to call me that."

She shrugged, "It's better than Winter Soldier, isn't it?"

He twisted his mouth, "Fine, Birdie."

She smiled, "And how long have I been trying to get you to call me that?"

He let out a small laugh, "You crazy bitch."

She got up and replied, "Damn straight. Now, we have a mission, Jimbo. Shall we?"

He smiled, "Of course, pretty bird." She walked across the room and threw him a bag. He caught it and said, "I thought we were creating a car crash."

She replied, "Just in case. You should know I always go prepared for any mission. No matter what." He gave a slight nod and she said, "We're taking the cycles."

He raised an eyebrow, "Cycles? Don't we need to have a fast getaway?"

She nodded, "We will. I'll get the device on the car and you will make sure the passengers are dead. We have one shot at this. Before they go to the Pentagon."

He frowned, "What are we retrieving?"

She shrugged, "Same shit they put both of us since the dumbfucks lost the instructions to make it."

He smiled, "Why do I have to read the mission file when you can just sum it up in one sentence?"

She matched his smile, "Because Redford thinks it's his job to control us."

He frowned, "We could easily kill him and disappear."

She met his eyes, "James, the plan isn't done yet. We'll get out soon, hopefully."

He gave a slight nod, "Is there anything I can help with?"

She said, "Just play the part and we'll get out."

He gave a nod and replied, "We should be going."

She gave a slight nod and walked past him. He turned and followed. She walked to her motorcycle while Bucky walked to his. She gave him a playful smile, "Keep up, Jimmy." With that, she sped off. He smiled then sped off after her.

 

~30 minutes later~

 

Bucky and Jay came up behind their target. Jay took a breath then threw a small device onto the car while speeding past them. She heard swerving a couple minutes later and stopped her bike. She looked back and saw they ran into one of the pillars holding bridge up. She turned back and came up to the car. She got off and walked to the trunk. She opened it and there was the briefcase. She opened it and it had the serum. She took a breath then heard groaning coming from the passengers. She frowned. Bucky came up on his bike and parked beside hers. She gave him the case and walked to the man crawling out of the car. He looked up at her and said, "Please... please help my wife." He noticed Bucky behind her and said, "Sargent Barnes?" She grabbed his throat and pulled him up. She whispered, "Sorry." And punched him three times with her right hand. She put him back into the car then went over to the man's wife. She put her hand around her neck and started squeezing. She gasped a couple times to get air then she slumped in her seat. She set her head back against the headrest. She looked at Bucky and said, "Выньте камеру." He gave a nod and took out his gun and shot the camera that was on the bridge. She took out a cellphone and called Redford. He answered, "Is it done?"

I replied, "It is. What's next?"

He replied, "Take a break. You two earned it." He hung up and I turned and grabbed the camera's little box that held the footage. We both got on our cycles and took off.

 

~20 minutes later~

 

"You ok, Jimmy?" Jay leaned back and studied the soldier.

He replied, "No."

She leaned forward, "What's up?"

He looked at her and said, "He knew me by name and you just killed him."

She replied, "If I didn't, we'd be on the hit list."

He shook his head and pulled out his gun and pointed it at her chest, "You didn't want to know more? You just killed him. For no reason."

She stared at the gun, "Put down the gun."

He said, "No. You may have told me what to do when Zola was in charge but not now. You killed him because of orders. If I remember right, you said that I was stupid to go in the army to do that."

She met his eyes, "Would you really be willing to shoot the person that got you this far?"

He replied, "If you don't tell who the hell he was."

She leaned back, "His name was Howard Stark. The woman was his wife."

He shook his head, "And you just killed them? Without thought?"

She let out a breath, "I had to."

He shook his head, "That's the only excuse you know?" He squeezed the trigger while Jay slid out the way onto the floor. She grabbed her bag and jumped out the window. She sprinted down the street and didn't stop. She ran until she came to a different town. She walked to an alley and leaned against one wall while catching her breath. He nearly killed her. The little shit actually pulled the fucking trigger. She looked down. I'm on my own she thought. She shook her head. It's his fault. He will find his own way out. He'll have to.


	3. Chapter Two: Avengers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead to the first Avengers Movie.

~Queens~

 

"New York has been attacked by an Alien Army. New York's local hero Iron Man and more have started protecting the city. They are calling themselves the Avengers."  
Jay took a breath watching the news. New York getting attacked by the Chitauri. She shook her head then noticed who all were fighting. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Hulk, Thor, and... and Steve. She shook her head. That was impossible. He crashed Red Skull's ship into the freakin' ocean. He shouldn't be alive. She shook her head again. Of course, Steve has that stupid shield. She turned and jogged down the street. She went to one of her regular vendors and they said, "More plums and oranges, Jay?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. That's a crazy thing happening in New York."  
The vendor nodded, "Yeah. I always thought we were alone in the universe. I guess that Alien movie really was kinda correct."  
Jay raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I've seen that one yet."  
The vendor said, "Oh it is a great series. There are three alien movies and an alien versus predator movie. You could probably find it at the library or you could buy it at Walmart."  
She smiled, "I might check it out. It's horror/ sci-fi, right?"  
They laughed, "You know me too well."  
She shrugged, "You always recommend those types."  
They replied, "Hey. You liked Star Wars and Star Trek."  
She grinned, "Yes I did. Any others before I go on the little spree?"  
They smiled, "Let's see. Aliens. I'm gonna give you a couple that isn't sci-fi. Some Like It Hot, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, The Sound of Music, and Pearl Harbor is a historic one. That's all for now. I really like Pearl Harbor."  
Jay raised an eyebrow, "Pearl Harbor. It's about the bombing of it?"  
The vendor nodded, "It starts with a love story then the man is drafted, then runs, then comes back to fight."  
She nodded, "Alright. I think I might be able to get into that one. What is "Some Like It Hot" about?"  
They shrugged, "It's just a crazy movie. You'll like it."  
She smiled and handed the vendor money for the fruit and said, "Thanks for the fruit and the movie recommendations."  
They gave me the bag and said, "No problem. See ya next week."  
She gave smile and a wave and walked towards the Walmart on the way to her apartment. Should she contact Steve or would he not believe her. She shook her head and kept walking. She got to the store and picked up all the movies the vendor told her. She walked to her apartment and went to the window. She could see the smoke from here. She sighed and turned on her tv. "New York has been evacuated and the surrounding areas in a 100-mile radius are advised to evacuate as well."  
She let out a scoff. She shook her head and walked to her counter. She took out the plums and started cutting them up. She glanced up at the tv and takes a breath. She continued her cooking while took another breath. She'll surface if Steve needs it.

~New York~

Captain Steve Rogers stared at the sky. He said into the com, "Close it." Natasha pushed Loki's scepter into the barrier around the tesseract. The beam disappeared and the hole in space started to close. He stared. Watching and hoping Tony would get through before it closed. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Tony dropped from the opening. He muttered, "Son of a gun."  
Thor smiled then frowned and started spinning his hammer, "He's not slowing down."  
Hulk jumped out of nowhere catching Stark while clawing down buildings to slow them down. He landed on his back then gently tossed Stark onto the ground. Thor ripped off the front plate of his armor while Steve checked for breathing. He leaned back on his heels and shook his head. Hulk then shook his head then roared. Tony's eyes shot open and he gasped, "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."  
Steve smiled, "We won."  
Tony let out a breath, "OK. Yay. Good job guys. Let's just not go in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."  
Thor replied, "We're not finished yet."  
Steve looked at Thor and Tony said, "And then shawarma after." They went into Stark Tower and came up to where Loki was. Loki crawled up the steps and leaned back. The six avengers stood there while Clint pulled back his bow and pointed an arrow at his face. He moved slightly, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." They gave him a death glare.


	4. Chapter Three; Captain America: Winter Soldier; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead again. This is Civil War and will be split into multiple chapters. The next different chapter will be Age of Ultron. I'm gonna have this as the movie is with following Steve.
> 
> I'M ADDING A SECOND O/C IN THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> HER NAME WILL BE ZEANNA ROGERS. SHE IS STEVE'S YOUNGER SISTER AND SHE HAS THE SUPER SOLDIER SERUM IN HER SO SHE IS ALIVE TOO.
> 
> SO RECAP: BUCKY, JAY, STEVE, AND ZEANNA ARE ALL SUPER-SOLDERS.
> 
> JAY IS BUCKY'S SISTER AND ZEANNA IS STEVE'S SISTER.

Sam Wilson decided it was time to go running. He started running around a pond when Steve Rogers ran passed him saying, "On your left." He nodded. Steve came around him again and said, "On your left."  
Sam nodded, "Uhhuh. On my left. Got it." He kept running and Steve came up beside him a third time. Sam shook his head, "Don't say it. Don't you say it."  
Steve replied, "On your left."  
Sam growled, "Oh come on!" And started running a little faster trying to catch up but couldn't. He leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. Steve came over with a smile, "Need a medic?"  
Sam replied with a laugh, "I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran, like, 13 miles in 30 minutes."  
Steve replied, "Guess I got a late start."  
Sam shook his head, "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap. Did you just take it? I assume you just took it."  
Steve smiled and pointed at him, "What unit you with?"  
Sam replied, "58th pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA." He put his hand out, "Sam Wilson."  
Steve helped him up, "Steve Rogers."  
Sam replied, "I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing."  
Steve sighed, "Takes some getting used to. It's good to meet you, Sam."  
He turned when Sam stepped to follow him, "It's your bed, right?"  
Steve turned, "What's that?"  
Sam said, "Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rocks for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying on my bed, and it's like..."  
"Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right through the floor," Steve finished. Sam let out a scoff and Steve asked, "How long?"  
Sam replied, "Two tours. You must miss the good old days, huh?"  
Steve let out a breath, "Well, things aren't so bad. Foods a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot, trying to catch up."  
Sam nodded, "Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack. Everything you missed, jammed into one album."  
Steve nodded and took out a little book, "I'll put it on the list." Just then his phone beeped. He glanced at it and said, "All right, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you call running."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "Oh that's how it is?"  
Steve smiled, "That's how it is."  
Sam let out a laugh, "Ok. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, let me know."  
Steve nodded and gave a smile, "I'll keep it in mind."  
Sam nodded, "Yeah." A car came up to the curb and Natasha rolled down the window, "Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."  
Steve walked over and replied, "That's hilarious."  
Sam sat down watching Natasha. He said, "How ya doing?"  
She smirked, "Hey."  
Steve looked at Sam and said, "Can't run everywhere."  
Sam smiled, "No you can't." Natasha gave him a smile then sped off.

~time skip~

They were on a plane crossing the Indian Ocean. A S.H.I. E.L.D. agent, named Rumlow, said, "Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago."  
Steve asked, "Any demands?"  
Rumlow replied, "Billion and a half."  
Steve asked, "Why so steep?"  
Rumlow gave him a look, "Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s."  
Steve moved his head, "So it's not off-course. It's trespassing."  
Natasha said, "I'm sure they have a good reason."  
Steve looked at her and said, "You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor."  
She replied, "Relax. It's not that complicated."  
Steve looked at the agent, "How many pirates?"  
Rumlow said, "25. Top mercs led by this guy. Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."  
Steve asked, "Hostages?"  
Rumlow said, "Mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley."  
Steve said, "What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? All right, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."  
Rumlow said, "S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up." They speeded up and started approaching the ship. Steve said to Natasha, "Secure channel seven."  
Natasha said, "Seven secure. Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"  
Steve replied, "Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really."  
Natasha gave a small smile at the comment. An agent said, "Coming up to the drop zone, Cap."  
Cap hit the button to open the door and Natasha said, "You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes."  
Steve strapped on his helmet and replied, "That's why I don't ask."  
Natasha asked, "Too shy or too scared?"  
Steve said, "Too busy." He jumped out of the hatch. An agent asked, "Was he wearing a parachute?"  
Rumlow chuckled, "No. No, he wasn't."  
Steve landed in the water and climbed up the chain on the side of the boat. He started taking down some of the guards walking past. He started running and taking down as many guards that were in his way. One reached for the for the fire alarm to alert other but Steve threw a knife into the merc's hand then kicked him into the jaw. He took down more mercs in the middle of the ship. One pointed a gun at him and said, "Don't move." He straightened then Rumlow hit the merc with a shot. He landed and Cap turned towards him, "Thanks."  
Rumlow replied, "Yeah. You seem pretty helpless without me." He took off his parachute while the others were coming down. Natasha came up and walked beside Cap and said, "What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice."  
Steve replied, "Secure the engine room, then find me a date."  
She said, "I'm multitasking." Then jumped over the railing.

~into hostage room~

"I told Batroc if we want to make S.H.I.E.L.D. pay us, start sending them bodies now." One of the guards said. He continued, "I have a bullet for someone... You want a bullet in your head?" He yelled at one of the hostages. He growled and kicked one, "Move that foot. You want a bullet in your head?" He moved back and walked along the line of hostages.

~Back to Captain America~

He ran along the ship then started jumping up the walls. He shot up a listening cord and listened to the conversation. Batroc said, "I don't like waiting. Call Durand. I want this ship ready to move when the ransom comes." The other merc in the room picked up the phone and started typing in the number. He said into the phone, "Start the engines."  
The one in the engine room replied, "Okay." He hung up the phone then turned. Natasha stood there and said, 'Hey sailor." She then smiled and took him down. Then used a line to move down shooting every merc on the way down. 

~back to hostages~

The merc told another to find Batroc or he'll start shooting hostages. The merc turned to find him when the S.T.R.I.K.E. team knocked him out. The merc said, "Two minutes."  
He then walked along the line again. The S.T.R.I.K.E. team walked down the side of the ship with there harnesses on.

~To Cap~

"Natasha, what's your status? Natasha?"

~to Natasha~

"Hold on." She zapped one merc then took down two. She said, "Engine room secure"

~hostage room~

"Move in one my mark. Three, two, one." The agents shot the mercs and made sure they were all down.

~Cap~

Batroc was walking back and front. One merc said, "The line is dead. I've lost contact with them." Captain threw his shield into the window. He jumped through the window and walked around only to get kicked in the stomach by Batroc. He ran out the door with Cap following him. Cap glanced around and said, "Natasha, Batroc is on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages. Natasha?" Batroc jumped out and kicked at Steve. He brought his shield up but got thrown back. Batroc kept kicking at him but kept getting blocked by the shield. They kept fighting when Steve bashed him with the shield. He flipped back up and got into a stance. They kept fighting back and forth until Batroc said, "I thought you were more than just a shield." Steve stared at him then put his shield on his back and pulled off his helmet and replied, "Let's see." They started fighting him again and Steve knocked him on his ass. Steve pushed him through a door and knocked him out. Natasha said, "Well this is awkward." Steve looked over and squinted, "What are you doing?"  
She replied, "Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into."  
He said, "Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" He looked at the screen and said, "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel."  
She replied, "Whatever I can get my hands on."  
He said, "Our mission is to rescue hostages."  
She said slowly, "No, that's your mission, and you've done it beautifully."  
He grabbed her arm, "You just jeopardized this whole operation."  
She replied, "I think that's overstating things." They heard a cluck and looked towards the door. Batroc got up and threw a grenade at them. Steve grabbed Natasha and jumped over to an office in the room. She shot the window and they smashed through it. They leaned against the wall and Natasha said, "Okay. That one's on me."  
Steve replied, "You're damn right." He got up and started running. She took a breath and leaned back.

~to the Triskelion S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters~

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve stomped into Fury's office. Fury replied, "I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."  
Steve growled, "Which you didn't feel obliged to share."  
Fury said, "I'm not obliged to do anything."  
Steve replied, "Those hostages could have died, Nick."  
He replied, "I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen."  
Steve replied, "Soldiers trust each other. That's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."  
Fury stood up, "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."  
Steve replied, "I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own."  
Fury replied, "It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all."  
Steve replied, "Except you."  
Fury let his head down for a moment then straightened, "You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that."  
They walked into the elevator and said, "Insight bay."  
A computerized voice said, "Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight."  
Fury said, "Director override. Fury, Nicholas J."  
The voice said, "Confirmed." The elevator started going down and Steve said, "You know, they used to play music."  
Fury replied, "Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years. Granddad worked in a nice building. Got good tips. He'd walk home every night, a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'Hi' People would say 'Hi' back. Time went on, the neighborhood got rougher. He'd say 'Hi' They'd say 'Keep on steppin'' Granddad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."  
Steve asked, "Did he ever get mugged?"  
Fury laughed, "Every week some punk would say 'What's in the bag?'"  
Steve asked, "What would he do?"  
Fury said, "He'd show them. Bunch of crumpled ones, and a loaded .22 Magnum." Steve let out a smile. Fury continued, "Yeah, Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much." Steve looked down the to his left. His eyes widened then walked to beside Fury. Fury said, "Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22." There were many planes set up in lines. They were heavily armed. Fury led Steve down the path from the elevator and said, "This is Project Insight. Three next-generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."  
Steve said, "Launched from the Lemurian Star."  
Fury said, "Once we get them into the air, they never need to come down. Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines."  
Steve asked, "Stark?"  
Fury replied, "He had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines. These new long-range precision guns can eliminate 1000 hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps out of his spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."  
Steve said, "Thought the punishment usually came after the crime."  
Fury replied, "We can't afford to wait that long."  
Steve asked, "Who's 'we'?"  
Fury said, "After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we need a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."  
Steve stated, "By holding a gun to everyone on earth and calling it protection."  
Fury looked at Steve, "You know, I read those SSR files. "Greatest Generation"? You guys did some nasty stuff."  
Steve replied, "Yeah. We compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so people could be free. This isn't freedom. This is fear."  
Fury straightened, "S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. And it's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."  
Steve replied, "Don't hold your breath." He turned and walked away.

~time skip to Smithsonian~

Steve walked into the Captain America part of the Smithsonian and walked around. A kid stared at him and he smiled then put his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion. The kid nodded but still stared. Steve walked over to where Bucky's memorial was. He then walked to Zeanna's. He took a breath. His little sister. He walked into a small theater adn watched interviews that had been taken of Peggy.

~Peggy's room in an elder facility~

Steve leaned back, "You should be proud of yourself, Peggy."  
She looked at the pictures beside her bed and said, "I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." Steve looked down and she asked, "What is it?"  
H replied, "For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not that quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve. It's just not the same."  
She let out a chuckle, "You're always so dramatic." He broke into a smile and looked away. She continues, "Look, you saved the world. We rather mucked it up."  
He looked at her and replied, "You didn't. Knowing that you helped find S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay."  
She grabbed his hand and said, "Hey. The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best we can do is to start over."  
She started coughing and Steve grabbed a glass of water. He said, "Peggy."  
She looked confused then said, "Steve?"  
He whispered, "Yeah."  
She exclaimed, "You're alive? You came back."  
He nodded, "Yeah, Peggy,"  
She shook her head and started crying a little, "It's been so long. So long."  
He nodded, "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Now when she owes me a dance." He looked at her and swallowed.

~to Fury~

He was looking out the window and said, "Secure office." The locks clicked in place and the window tinted. He plugged the flash drive into a port and said, "Open Lemurian Star's satellite launch file."  
The computer said, "Access denied."  
"Run decryption."  
The screen loaded then said, "Decryption failed."  
He frowned, "Director override. Fury, Nicholas J."  
"Override denied. All files sealed."  
"On whose authority?"  
"Fury, Nicholas J."  
He frowned then walked into the elevator, "World Security Council."  
"Confirmed."  
*the council members are fighting like little bitches when a person came in to get Secretary Pierce.*  
He walked out of the council room and the holograms of the persons disappear. He walks out and looks at Fury, "I work 40 floors away and it takes a hijacking for you to visit?"  
Fury replied, "A nuclear war would do it too. You busy in there?"  
Pierce said, "Nothing some earmarks can't fix."  
Fury looked down then away, "I'm here to ask a favor. I want you to call for a vote. Project Insight has to be delayed."  
Pierce gave him a confused look, "Nick, that's not a favor, that's a sub-committee hearing. A long one"  
Fury replied, "It could be nothing. It probably is nothing. I just need time to make sure it is nothing."  
Pierce asked, "And if it is something?"  
Fury replied, "Then we'll both be damn glad that those helicarriers aren't in the air."  
Pierce took a breath and said, "Fine. But you got to get Iron Man to stop by my niece's birthday party."  
Fury nodded, "Thank you, sir."  
Pierce said, "Not just a flyby. He has to mingle." Fury nodded and watched him walk away.

~back to Steve's perspective at the VA~

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse. A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED." A woman was sharing in the group that was in front of Sam. Sam said, "Some stuff you leave there. Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it going to be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse? It's up to you." He dismissed the group and told them he would see them next week. He walked over to Steve and said, "look who it is, the running man."  
Steve said, "Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense."  
Sam replied, "Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret."  
Steve asked, "You lose someone?"  
Sam nodded, "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue Op. Nothing we hadn't done 1000 times before. Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."  
Steve looked down then back at Sam, "I'm sorry."  
Sam continued, "After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason to be over there, you know."  
Steve nodded, "But you're happy now, back in the world?"  
He replied, "The number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah. Are you thinking about getting out?"  
Steve shook his head, "No. I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."  
Sam moved his shoulder up, "Ultimate fighting?" Steve let out a laugh and Sam said, "Just a great idea off the top of my head. Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"  
Steve shook his head, "I don't know. Ever since I went into the ice, no one I really know is alive. And even if they were, they couldn't really do anything."  
Sam nodded, "You need to get more friends."  
Steve let out a laugh, "Yeah. Honestly, if my sister were here, she would smack me across the back of the head."  
Sam smiled, "What was her name?"  
Steve replied, "Zeanna. She was 4 years younger than me. She, Bucky, and our friend, Jay, were the parts of my barbershop quartet."  
Sam smiled, "So you and your sister were besties? I never thought siblings got along."  
Steve shrugged, "She stayed home with our mom while I went to school."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "Your sister never went to school?"  
Steve shook his head, "No. Mom could only afford one of us to school. She stayed home but mom would bring books home and she would read them. She joined the military when she was 16. She was promoted to an admiral in World War II. She was actually the one who created the super soldier serum. She gave a friend some of the serum and put the rest in a secret location. The location and the recipe died with her after I crashed the ship into the ocean."  
Sam blinked, "Wait. Your sister was The Admiral Z. Rogers? Dude, she was a legend. We had a Drill Sargent that kept trying to copy her tactics when they were training us. Never could."  
Steve smiled, "Yeah. Zee was aggressive and honestly, the only thing that can describe her is cold hands but a golden heart."  
Sam nodded, "She sounded pleasant when the Sargent was describing her training exercises. Do you know how she died?"  
Steve frowned, "She stayed back to help her company escape in the Cold War. They said she told them all to run while she held off as many Solviets as she could."  
Sam nodded, "Wow. Never met anyone who would do that for any of their companies."  
Steve smiled, "Like I said, a heart of gold. She never once left any of her guys behind even if they were dead. She promised all of them that she would get them home, no matter what. Promised all of us that."  
Sam smiled, "I really actually would've liked to meet her. She seems badass."  
Steve smirked, "Oh that's not even half of what she did." Sam raised an eyebrow. Steve continued, "She beat up any guys who made unwanted advances on any of her female soldiers. Every guy was petrified. Most of the guys called her the woman from hell."  
Sam nodded, "Sounds awesome."  
Steve nodded, "She was the best."


	5. Chapter Four; Captain America: Winter Soldier; Part 2

" _Activating communications encryption protocol._ "

"Open secure line 0405." Nick Fury said."

" _Confirmed._ "

"This is Hill." Maria Hill answered the call.

Nick said, "I need you here in D.C. Deep shadow conditions."

She said, "Give me four hours."

Nick replied, "You have three. Over."

He came up to an intersection and stopped at the light. A police car came up beside him and the cops stared at him. He glanced over and said, "You wanna see my lease?" He looked back forward and the cop driving turned on his lights. The stoplight turned green and the cops started going. He was in the intersection when another cop car hit the driver side of his van. The first one backed up into the front of the van while another came from behind and a different one crashed into the passenger side. " _Fracture detected. Recommend anesthetic injection._ " The car on the driver's side backed up and made room for a S.W.A.T. vehicle. Nick reached for the injection in the glove compartment. He pulled it out and injected his arm and let out a groan. " _D.C. Metro Police dispatch shows no units in this area._ " Nick glanced around and frowned. Every cop and S.W.A.T. around him had a machine gun in hand. "Get me out of here." The cops started shooting the van. " _Propulsion systems offline._ "

Nick shouted, "Then reboot, damn it." They kept shooting and the armor of the car started going down 1% at a time. They stopped shooting and the S.W.A.T. team brought out a window breaking thing. They set it up and aimed it at the window. " _Warning. Window integrity compromised._ "

Nick replied, "Ya think!" He moved to the passenger side and got ready for impact. "How long until propulsion?"

" _Calculating._ " The S.W.A.T. agent pushed a button and the thing hit the window. The van got thrown up a little and the computer said, " _Window Integrity 31%. Deploying countermeasures._ "

Nick said, "Hold that order." The thing hit again, " _Window integrity 19%. Offensive measures advised._ "

Nick said, "Wait."

The thing hit one more time. " _Window Integrity 1%._ "

Nick said, "Now!" A machine gun came up from the center console and he grabbed it and started shooting. He shot a missile at the S.W.A.T. van and it blew up tossing one of the cop cars up. " _Repulsion systems now online._ "

Nick said, "Full acceleration. NOw!"'

The van went forward then backed up and then sped off forward again. "Initiate vertical takeoff!"

" _Flight systems damaged._ "

"Then activate guidance cameras!"

He jumped back over to the driver seat with a groan. He said, "Give me the wheel."

He started weaving in and out of traffic trying to lose the cop cars behind him. "Get me Agent Hill."

" _Communications array damaged._ "

"Well, what's not damaged?"

" _Air conditioning is fully operational._ " He growled and kept weaving in and out. " _Traffic ahead._ "

"Give me an alternate route."

" _Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge. All vehicles stopped. 17th avenue clear in three blocks, directly ahead._ " He started accelerating and rammed into many cars. He made a blockade between him and the cars. One cop got out and started shooting through a bus to get to him. Another was behind him. When he got to the end of the bus, he hit reverse and hit the cop behind him. He rammed into another car and made it swing into the other cop. He took off and started driving down the alternate route. He put trucks between him and the car chasing him until they passed a semi. Nick slammed into the car and the cop hung into his window. The other cop car slammed into his other side while he started grabbing for the gun to get it out of the cop's hand. He punched the cop then hit him with the gun. The cop pulled out his handgun and tried to shoot him. " _Warning. Approaching intersection._ " Nick hit the breaks while the cops sped into the intersection only to be hit by a moving truck. Nick turned his car down the road to his left and growled, "Get me off the grid."

" _Calculating route to a secure location._ " He kept driving until he saw a man in the middle of the road. His eyes widened when the man shot something onto his car. The thing activated and volted the van up into the air and rolled, landing on the roof. Nick let out a groan while the shooter walked towards the car. He grabbed a cutter and cut a hole into the street. The man walked towards the car and ripped off the door. He looked in and there was a hole where Nick was supposed to be.

 

~time skip. Steve's apartment~

 

Steve approached his building on his motorcycle. He walked up the steps and heard his neighbor on the phone. "So sweet. That is so nice." He got up to his floor and saw her coming out of her apartment. He gave her a small smile and gave a small wave. She gave a smile and said, "I got to go, though. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone then said, "My aunt. She's kind of an insomniac." She put her phone into the basket in her arms and gave a smile. He smiled, 'Hey, if you want... if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the in the basement."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What's it cost?"

He shrugged, "A cup of coffee?"

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, but I already have a load in downstairs, and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so..."

He gave a slight nod, "Ah. Well, I'll keep my distance."

She replied, "Hopefully not too far." She turned then said, "Oh, I think you left your stereo on."

He turned back to her, "Oh. Right. Thank you."

She nodded, "Yeah." She turned and started walking down the stairs. He turned back to his down and frowned. He opened the door and walked slowly to the living room with his shield in his hands. He glanced around the corner and let out a breath. Nick was sitting on Steve's chair next to his record player. Steve sighed, "I don't remember giving you a key."

Nick started to get up with a groan, "You really think I'd need one?" He leaned forward, "My wife kicked me out."

Steve replied, "Didn't know you were married."

He nodded, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Steve came out from behind the wall and stepped into the room, "I know, Nick. That's the problem." He flicked the light switch one and his eyes widened while looking at him.

Nick put his hand up then turned off the lamp that was beside him. Nick typed on his phone  _Ears everywhere_. He looked around, "I'm sorry to have to do this but I had nowhere else to crash." He typed  _Shield compromised_.

Steve straightened, "Who else knows about your wife?"

He stood up and turned the screen  _You and me_. He said, "Just my friends."

Steve replied, "Is that what we are?"

Nick nodded slightly, "That's up to you."

Then a bullet came through the wall and hit Nick in the back. He let out a groan and fell. Steve grabbed Nick's arms and pulled him into the hall. Nick said handed him the flash drive and said, "Don't trust anyone."

The door started getting banged on then opened, "Captain Rogers?" His neighbor came with a gun up. She said, "Captain. I'm Agent 13 of S.H.E.I.L.D Special Service."

Steve blinked, "Kate?"

She moved, "I'm assigned to protect you."

Steve replied, "On whose order?"

She stepped into the hall and froze, "His." She checked for a pulse and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

The other line replied, "Do we have a 20 on the shooter?"

Steve glanced out the window and saw the person moving. He said, "Tell him I'm in pursuit." He ran and jumped out the window into the next building's. He sprinted down the halls and ran up to the roof. The man was about to leave when Steve threw his shield. The man turned and caught the shield with a metal hand. He threw it back and it hit Steve in the stomach. Steve stared at his shield then looked up. He was gone. He ran to the edge and the man was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
